vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Brinplourde
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the File:4858 front.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 23:25, July 5, 2011 Welcome, and Some Notes Hello, Welcome to the wiki. Glad you joined us and are adding patterns. Please note that we have few rules here, but some of them pertain to vendor listing links: - When adding a link on a pattern page under Sources/Vendors, it must link directly to the pattern for sale page (not a store front or general page). Please only post your link when the pattern is actually available for sale, and link to that page. - Links to Reviews/blog posts must link to a review or blog post, not a store page. I have removed the links from your first addition, based on the rules above. When you have actually posted the pattern(s), you can re-link. Here is a link to our About page, which can be helpful for new users: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Vintage_Sewing_Patterns:About Do let us (the admins) know if you have any questions. Best regards, --tarna 23:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Simplicity 4407 Hello, In order to add a new pattern with a number that has already been used, we add a space after the number and then a capitalized letter, starting with A - if that exists, B, etc. You would name this pattern Simplicity 4407 A Hope this helps. Best regards, --tarna 17:55, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Vendor link format Hi, Could you please format your vendor link correctly (I have been fixing them for you, but obviously I don't want to have to do that). If you copy other people's existing link formats, you should be fine. Here is the description of what to do (in Source mode): Opening Square Bracket, URL, Space, your Shop Name, closing Square Bracket Thank you, --tarna 01:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) formatting Hi, The new format is actually the way old format, only when adding a picture, you cannot automatically adjust the pixel width, which is what I am fixing, as well as the position where the picture is inserted (the cursor has to be at the very beginning of the page for it to work in Source mode). Take a look at the format in Source (tab at top of edit box - vs. Visual), and you will see what I did. Best regards, -- 23:50, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry - the above message was from me - I answered from a different browser, and was not signed in... --tarna 00:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Please don't put a bunch of returns after a badly formatted picture... Hi, When adding a new picture, or replacing an existing picture on a page, please note that no matter how many returns you put in, the picture will not show up correctly unless the frame or thumb tags are removed from the formatting. Please don't... All it does is for someone else to have to clean it up. Best regards, --tarna 08:55, July 12, 2012 (UTC)